Regresando a ti
by Alela-chan
Summary: Sakura miro fijamente a Sasuke, notando que tenía una batalla interna en su cabeza. Ignoraba sus pensamientos pero quería saber de ellos, quiso preguntarle al acercarse más a él pero lo que el hombre musitó a continuación la dejo muy sorprendida y... aturdida. “Cásate conmigo”. (AU, One-shot [SasuSaku])


_Y_ _eah ~~~_

 _Aquí celebrando el cumpleaños de la Waifu :3, por eso hice este One-shot._

 _ **¡Feliz cumpleaños Uchiha Sakura!**_

 _:3_

 _Aclaración: está situado en algún momento de sus vidas, AU y creo que un poco de Ooc._

 _En fin, espero y les agrade._

 _Capítulo Único_

 _ **Regresando a ti**_

.

.

.

—Maldita vida, maldito trabajo, maldito el dinero... ¡Maldito Jiraya-sama! —exclamó a todo pulmón en medio de la calle atrayendo la atención de varias personas que transitaban a los alrededores.

Se rasco el puente de la nariz un poco apenada y siguió caminando a grandes zancadas. Frunció los labios al sentir el frío de invierno, y se acomodo más la bufanda.

¿Y ahora que hacía? El dinero que le tenían que dar era para las medicinas de su madre enferma. Y cada vez las medicinas eran más caras.

Por fortuna logro conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda de dulces, a pesar de tener 16 años.

—Tadaima —murmura Sakura al entrar a su casa, sus ojos se fijaron en otro par de zapatos que había en el recibidor.

—Oh, ya llegaste Sakura-chan —un hombre de piel blanca salió de la cocina y le sonrió de forma irónica.

—Púdrete Orochimaru.

—La paga —le extendió la mano esperando ver dinero en ella.

Sakura apretó los puños y ladeo el rostro.

—El jefe no me pago todo lo acordado, será hasta la siguiente semana —murmura quedamente. Cerró los ojos al escuchar el potente grito.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡No me grites! ¡No eres nadie para hacerlo! —exclamó Sakura con furia, camino rápidamente a la cocina en espera de no encontrar a otro rostro desagradable.

Paro en seco al ver a un azabache sentado en la mesa, bebiendo tranquilamente té mientras miraba fijamente la puerta.

Se le hacía vagamente conocido pero no recordaba. Aún así se sonroja violentamente al ver que tenia sobre ella su mirada negra, en si el joven era muy guapo.

Se avergonzó cuando el azabache hace mueca de sorpresa.

—¿Sakura?

Se sobresalto y camino de largo, no se detuvo pero luego escuchó pasos acelerados detrás.

— _Cherī_...

Abrió los ojos de golpe al reconocer ese sobrenombre. Sólo una persona en el mundo le decía así, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por la emoción pero se negó a derramarlas.

—¿Sasuke? —pregunta algo sorprendida dándose la vuelta, no pensó ver al azabache en un buen tiempo porque él se había ido a Estados Unidos a estudiar la preparatoria.

Eso paso hace 5 años, cuando ella tenía 12 años y el azabache iba para los 15 años.

—No cambias —el ojinegro sonrió de lado acercándose a ella. Luego alzó una mano y le dio un toquecito en la frente, ella se sonroja más—, sigues siendo...

—¡¿Explícate que demonios hiciste para no recibir toda la paga?! —Orochimaru llegó a ellos hecha una furia interrumpiendo el encuentro.

Sasuke frunció el ceño dándose la vuelta, le dio mala leche que alguien le gritara a la pelirrosa. Iba a interrumpir la 'conversación' cuando Sakura les interrumpió.

—¡No es asunto tuyo, travesti! —grito enojada, alza sus manos de forma exasperada y se va a una habitación al final del pasillo olvidando completamente a Sasuke—. ¡Sólo un maldito mal entendido por llegar tres veces tarde! ¡¿Y si preguntas por qué?! ¡Mejor pídele explicaciones a tu mállate! —exclamó furiosa cerrando la puerta de la habitación pues su madre se encontraba ahí.

¦o¦o¦

Suspiro al momento de apoyarse en la puerta.

Toda esa situación le estaba sobrepasando, no sabía cuando tiempo aguantaría a ese ingrato.

Por fortuna su madre no escucho nada y eso debía a que seguía dormida, y ella tenía el sueño muy profundo.

Después de despertarla y saludarla, le pregunto algo que ansiaba saber.

—¿Qué te dijo Orochimaru referente a...?

—No quiere, no quiere —negó entre sollozos su madre.

Sakura suspiro cansinamente frotándose el rostro con la mano .

Su madre ya le había pedido a Orochimaru el divorcio, en si, el vejete ese no era su verdadero padre. Pues Hizashi murió cuando Sakura tenía 7 años.

Mekubi conoció a Orochimaru 3 años atrás, y un año después de casaron y al siguiente fue donde su madre colapsó por su enfermedad. Por ende ya lleva alrededor de 7 meses trabajando en los dulces y el maldito Orochimaru no consigue un trabajo desde hace 4 meses. Así que ella aporta todo el dinero para la comida y las medicinas de su madre.

Por eso Mekubi decidió terminar su matrimonio por los problemas suscitados, pero como no hay nadie quien pueda sacar a golpes al idiota ese, no se a querido ir de la casa.

Sakura le tiene que dar el dinero a cambio de que cuide a su madre mientras trabaja y estudia, es algo injusto pero... ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?, no tenía hermanos, tíos o tías vivos, en sí toda la familia estaba muerta o no existía.

La puerta es abierta y las dos viran su rostro a dicho lugar.

—¿Hum? ¿Mekubi-san? —Sasuke parpadeo varias veces al ver a la señora tendida en una cama. Pues según tenía entendido que había muerto hace unos meses atrás.

—Pero si es Sasuke-chan —dijo feliz de verlo. Ese muchacho fue buen amigo de su hija en la infancia y le llego la nostalgia al verlo ya todo un hombre.

El Uchiha se acerco alado de Sakura, se arrodilló tomándola de la mano que Mekubi le ofreció. Le deposito un beso en el dorso de la mano.

—Un gusto verla...

—Cuanto tiempo si verte muchacho, pensé que nos olvidaste —dijo con una sonrisa alegre, pero sus ojos estaban cansados.

—Nunca me olvidaría de ustedes, me apoyaron cuando mis padres murieron.

—Oh, te volviste todo un caballero Sasuke-chan —Mekubi sonrió levemente—. ¿Podemos platicar luego? Me siento muy cansada —lo último lo dijo mirando a su hija. Sakura asintió con la cabeza—. Está es tu casa, muchacho, si no tienes donde quedarte con gusto puedes hacerlo aquí...

—Gracias, Mekubi-san.

—Más al rato regreso, si necesita algo me avisa ¿vale? —Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla y se incorpora.

Cuando los dos fueron a la puerta, Sakura miro unos segundos más a su madre. Ella ya había cerrado los ojos para dormir. Suspiró con tristeza al momento de cerrar la puerta.

Sasuke la miro darse la vuelta para encararlo.

—¿Quieres comer algo?

—No, en vez de eso, necesitamos hablar —le sonrió de lado al ver el sonrojo de ella.

—B-bueno... —murmura cohibida, miro al pasillo y descubrió a Orochimaru viéndolos. Frunció el ceño, si Orochimaru andaba merodeando por ahí era mejor hablar en otro lugar—. Vamos a mi habitación —le agarró la mano y tiro de él hasta otra puerta. Sasuke solo se dejó guiar.

Al entrar Sakura le puso seguro a la puerta, era un reflejo que tenía desde que Orochimaru llego a la casa. ¿Quién le aseguraba que ese tipo era de fiar?

Sasuke observó con nostalgia la habitación, había cambiado todo. El color de las paredes ya no eran rosa, si no un azul turquesa, ya no tenía pegado posters de caricaturas y nada de eso, ni una sola foto.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —pregunta Sakura de un momento a otro con curiosidad.

Sasuke salió de su alucinación, la miro con una extraña mirada de intensidad y le pidió que se acercará.

La pelirrosa lo hizo extrañada, y cuando estuvo a centímetros de su cuerpo, él la abrazo sorpresivamente por la cintura, ella dio un grito de sorpresa y pronto Sasuke se dejó caer en la cama sobre su espalda.

Sakura estaba toda sonrojada del rostro. Trato de zafarse del abrazo pero Sasuke se acomodo mejor.

Ahora ella estaba sobre su lado derecho y Sasuke la abrazaba teniendo el rostro hundido en su pecho. En si, para ella era una situación bochornosa.

—Te extrañe, ¿tu no me extrañaste? —pregunta con voz ahogada debido a que su rostro estaba escondido.

—Si... ¡Pero quítate de encima, pervertido! —susurra avergonzada.

—No —dijo aferrándose más a su cuerpo. Alzó la vista y la miro como niño triste—. Soy tu niño consentido, así que consiénteme —pidió hundiendo más su rostro, luego empezó a frotar su cabeza.

Sakura estaba que se sonroja a más no poder. No era que ellos dos tuviesen alguna relación amorosa, eran buenos amigo...

En el pasado, Sasuke le prestaba más atención a Sakura que a sus novias. ¡Incluso término con una de ella!

— _¿Por qué no me prestas atención? ¡Sasuke! —grito Karin con furia al ver_ _nuevamente a_ _Sasuke —de 14 años—_ _mimar_ _a Sakura —de 11 años—._

— _Te prestó atención... —dijo el Uchiha con aburrimiento_ _, luego dirigió su mirada a la pequeña pelirrosa—._ _Oh, ¿Cuál quieres? —pregunta a Sakura quien veía los helados._

— _¡Chocolate! —grito emocionada la niña._

— _¡Ya me enoje! ¡Tendrás que decidir, Sasuke! —bramo la pelirroja al borde de la furia, Sasuke y Sakura la miraron de repente—. ¡O es ella, o soy yo! ¡Elige bien, Sasuke! —le advirtió la de lentes cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho._

 _Sasuke la miro un momento sin emoción alguna en su rostro para después dirigirse a Sakura._

— _¿O quieres unos dangos?_

 _Y esa fue una decisión muy sabía._

Sakura siempre estuvo enamorada del Uchiha, pero por la diferencia de edades nunca tuvo el valor de confesarlo. Pero se reconfortaba un poco al ver que Sasuke —aún teniendo novia— le prestaba atención. Luego, cuando cumplió 12 años, Sasuke decía que ahora a él le tocaba ser el niño consentido. Por eso siempre que se veían se abalanzaba contra ella y le decía que lo mimara.

Al parecer eso no cambio.

—Tú tampoco cambias —murmura Sakura rindiéndose, con algo de nerviosismo, agarró el cabello azabache del Uchiha para acariciarlo.

Sasuke entre abrió sus ojos se sentir aquel tacto. Suspiró, siempre extraño esas caricias que le hacía la pelirrosa, sobre todo porque la amaba. Si, desde que Sakura entro a la adolescencia era así. Buscaba la más mínima oportunidad para estar con ella a solas y dejar que ella lo mimara. Y ella lo hacía con otro que otro insultó pero al final accedía.

Aún siendo adulto necesitaba el amor de su pelirrosa, ahora que ella era más mayor las cosas podrían ser un poco más fáciles. Sin embargo, en ese momento estaba reprimiendo el impulso de besarla y sobre todo hacer cosas... Indecentes.

Ya que su rostro estaba hundido entre su pecho.

Sonrió de lado.

—Tengo la sensación de que sonríes, ¿Por qué?

—Simplemente porque estoy disfrutando que me mimen —respondió separándose un poco, luego la miro a los ojos, como su cabeza estaba por los pechos tuvo que alzar un poco la cabeza. Y ella agacharla.

—¿No tienes novias que lo hagan?

—¿"Novias"? No soy mujeriego —bufo ante la idea—. Y no, no tengo novia, y si la tuviera no me mimaría igual que tu —volvió a hundir su rostro en el mismo lugar.

Sakura se volvió a sonrojar, Sasuke estaba siendo muy cariñoso... Y pervertido ya que sintió como el frotaba su nariz en la iniciación de sus pequeños senos

—¿Q-Qué haces, pervertido? —pregunta toda acalorada.

—Memorizando terreno, linda —murmura desviando sus manos a la espalda, luego se movió más para que ahora Sakura quedará con el rostro mirando su torso. La chica se sonrojo más.

Sasuke se comportaba extraño, nunca lo había visto hacer tales acciones ni mucho menos mostrarse muy cariñoso. Ni tan... Pervertido.

Aunque Sakura no quería detenerlo, en cierta parte se sentía bien.

—Hablemos así —pidió el Uchiha, miro la pared y luego hundió su rostro en el cabello sedoso de la pelirrosa.

Sakura no le quedo de otra más que suspirar, poner las manos sobre el torso y hundir un poco su rostro. El aroma característico de Sasuke llego a sus fosas nasales.

—¿Por qué nunca volviste a llamarme? —pregunta por fin abriendo sus ojos.

Sakura se encogió un poco ante su pregunta.

Cuando Sasuke se fue a estudiar al extranjero, los dos mantenían comunicación mediante llamadas y mensajes. Después de meses, Sakura dejo de hablarle, así un día, de repente.

—Necesitaba... Dinero —murmura al decirlo, en ese tiempo su mamá empezó a enfermarse, por ende, falto al trabajo, la despidieron y Sakura tuvo que vender la mayoría de las cosas. Una de ellas su celular y computadora.

—¿Para qué? —su duda se había aclarado y otra pregunta surgió. La familia de Sakura no era que tuviera mala economía, pero dudaba que el motivo no fuese agradable.

—Mamá se enfermó... Y... Tuve que vender casi todo —cerró sus ojos.

—¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda? Sabes muy bien que no puedo negarte nada e Itachi estaría feliz de ayudarlas...

—La presión y estrés me nublo las ideas. Eso fue.

El silencio fue presente en ambos, ninguno hablo en los siguientes minutos. Sasuke miraba a la pared muy pensativo, demasiado. Y Sakura seguía con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Por qué regresaste, Sasuke?

La pregunta lo sobresalto de repente. Nunca espero que Sakura tuviera esa duda.

—Me enteré que Mekubi-san murió hace unos meses. Iba a venir antes... Pero la empresa no podía quedarse sin alguien al mando, así que espere a que Itachi volviera de su luna de miel...

—Itachi se caso, si. Me enteré estuvimos invitados pero debido a la enfermedad de mamá no asistimos —murmura Sakura.

—... Y así tome el primer vuelo para acá —término de decir mirando la pared.

—Oh... —se entristeció un poco, pues su madre «no hubiera muerto», Sasuke ni siquiera se hubiera preocupado por ir a Osaka.

—¿Hm? Parece que te desilusionaste de algo.

—No.

—¿En verdad... Mekubi-san esta muy mal? —pregunta preocupado.

Sakura sonrió con tristeza y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de repente.

—Ella esta en etapa terminal de cáncer de mamá.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de la impresión ante la confesión, nunca imagino que su "suegra" tuviera una enfermedad tan horrible.

Prácticamente la señora Mekubi está muerta.

—¿Y quien es ese tipo? —pregunta de repente al escuchar pasos afuera de la habitación. Se sentó en la cama frunciendo el ceño. En cierta parte sentía curiosidad.

—Es Orochimaru, es esposo de mamá —dijo también sentándose en la cama flexionando las piernas a los costados—, se casaron hace dos años. Es insoportable —agregó lo último con desdén.

—¿Por qué le tienes que dar dinero? —pregunta al recordar el enfrentamiento que tuvieron los dos en la entrada de la casa.

—Él cuida a mamá mientras trabajo y estudio —se encoge un poco de hombros por la mirada de reproche por parte de Sasuke.

Sasuke volvió su vista al frente entrecerrando su mirada oscura. Era claro que Sakura necesitaba más dinero, y él estaba dispuesto a ayudarla.

Por otra parte... Si le daba el dinero para comprar la medicinas, la madre de Sakura viviría por más tiempo —no sabía cuando exactamente (no era doctor, demonios), pero si un periodo corto—, sin embargo, todo tiempo es apreciado para Sakura. Ella aún según afectada por todo y por eso se veía ida mientras miraba al frente con los ojos cansados.

Cerró sus ojos al pensar en aquella idea loca que tenían desde que abordo el avión directo a Osaka, pero... ¿Ella aceptaría?, no sabía si la pelirrosa compartía el mismo sentimiento que él.

Suspiro, ganaba mucho y perdía mucho al intentarlo.

Sakura miro fijamente a Sasuke, notando que tenía una batalla interna en su cabeza. Ignoraba sus pensamientos pero quería saber de ellos, quiso preguntarle al acercarse más a él pero lo que el hombre musitó a continuación la dejo muy sorprendida y... aturdida.

—Cásate conmigo.

La Haruno abrió los ojos de la impresión ante sus palabras, y más cuando Sasuke la miro con seriedad. Esa seriedad que te decía claramente que no estaba jugando y que lo decía enserio.

Se paro de golpe de la cama parpadeando varias veces tratando de procesar la información escuchada.

¿Sasuke le pedía matrimonio?

Su mente se metió en un pequeño trance de felicidad, el chico cual ama le decía que se casará con él, se lo decía enserio. Y ella...

Frunció el ceño.

¿Por qué se lo pedía? Se pregunta al mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

Todo eso estaba pasando desde que le dijo que su madre tenía cáncer y que prácticamente iba a morir.

¿Acaso él...?

—¡¿Me estas pidiendo que le case contigo solo por mi madre?! —exclamó furiosa.

Sasuke se incorpora sorprendido ante sus palabras. La pelirrosa no reaccionó como él pensó.

—Nada de eso. Tu necesitas dinero y yo... —no lo dejo terminar cuando Sakura estalló con furia.

—¡O sea que tu intención es comprarme! ¡¿Qué te sucede, idiota?! ¡Yo no soy así, por más que necesite el dinero no le abriré la piernas a cualquiera! ¡Eres un estúpido al pensar que de esa forma podrías tenerme! —estalló en un mar de llanto agarrándose el rostro con las manos mientras lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas.

No podía creer que Sasuke se convirtiera una persona así, egoísta y pensando que con el dinero tendría lo que deseara. Aunque lo necesitará mucho no aceptaría lo que le proponía el azabache. Ella buscaría la forma de conseguir más dinero para comprar las medicinas de su madre.

Sasuke trago grueso al ver que fue el causante de su llanto, alzó su mano para poder tocarla pero Sakura le dio un manotazo.

—¡Lárgate de mi casa! —chillo con fuerza y camino rápidamente a la puerta con intenciones de abrirla.

Pero Sasuke fue más rápido y apoyo su mano en la puerta así impidiendo que se abriera.

Sakura trato de jalar la puerta pero no cedía debido a la fuerza que ejercía el azabache.

Negó con la cabeza mientras derramaba más lágrimas.

—Solo... Vete... —pidió apoyando su frente en la puerta. El dolor de su pecho al saber que Sasuke ya no era el mismo fue más intenso.

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos negros, suspiro al momento de agarrarla del brazo y tirar se ella hacia la cama.

—Déjame —pidió la pelirrosa tratando de zafarse de su agarre, pero Sasuke se lo impidió agarrando la otra mando.

La lanzó a la cama sorprendiéndola, luego miro con algo se temor como él se ponía encima de ella. En ese momento pensó lo peor.

—¿Acaso crees que quiero comprarte? —pregunta con seriedad, luego suspiro negando con la cabeza—. Nunca quise ofenderte, ni mucho menos hacerte sentir mal y hacerte llorar —dijo con sinceridad limpiando sus lágrimas. Sakura hizo un puchero ante sus palabras, pero a la vez sollozo—. Sólo... —se quedo callado un momento y Sakura tuvo curiosidad.

El Uchiha le tocó la mejilla con cariño sorprendiéndola, ella cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la caricia.

—Yo solo te amo.

Sakura cerró más sus ojos al escuchar esas palabras, se negaba a que fuera una mentira por eso temía que si abriera sus ojos todo se esfumara.

—No me amas...

—Te amo —repitió acercándose más a ella, Sakura abrió los ojos de repente al sentir el aliento de Sasuke chocar contra su rostro. La pelirrosa se sorprendió al ver los ojos negros de Sasuke muy cerca de ella.

—Eres mi niña adorada, Sakura —murmura rozando sus labios, el corazón de Sakura se aceleró ante sus palabras—. La mujer que amo...

—Yo también te amo —reveló entre llanto al no poder creer que Sasuke le dijera esas palabras. Ni mucho menos que estuviera a punto de besarla.

Sasuke unió sus labios con los de ella, Sakura cerró sus ojos al sentir el tanto y como empezaba a moverlos lentamente.

Paso sus brazos por el cuello del azabache para atraerlo más a ella, Sasuke le mordió el labio haciendo que Sakura abriera la boca así dándole acceso a su cavidad para disgustarla.

Sakura correspondía el beso como podía, después de todo era su segundo beso, pero el primero no había sido tanto intenso.

Sasuke movió su lengua por su boca buscando más contacto, cual consiguió cuando Sakura dio un jadeo involuntario al sentir su sangre caliente.

Se sonrojo a más no poder cortando repentinamente el beso y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos por la vergüenza.

Sasuke la miro enterneció al limpiarse el hilo de saliva que tenia en la comisura de sus labios debido al beso. Sonrió de lado cuando Sakura se negó a mirarlo.

—Jadeaste de deseo... —murmura Sasuke de forma lasciva al verla ponerse más roja.

—¡No es cierto! —exclamó avergonzada. Quiso moverse pero para su mala suerte Sasuke seguía encima de ella, no tuvo más opción que quedarse quieta.

—Eres una pervertida.

—¿Ese no sería otro? —pregunta con ironía sin separar sus manos.

—Cierto —aceptó sin pena el azabache. Luego la miro nuevamente y se quita de encima.

Sakura suspiro de alivio. Sin quitarse las manos de su rostro, se arrastró hasta su almohada y hundió su rostro en la almohada escondiendo su vergüenza.

—Linda...

—Me hiciste avergonzar —dijo con voz ahogada.

Sasuke se paso una mano por el cabello divertido. En si, le fascinaba estar en esa situación.

—¿A si? —pregunta interesado. Luego su vista se dirigió a todo su cuerpo.

Como se había puesto boca abajo, su falda escolar quedaba un poco más corta y podía ver sus muslos, pues las calcetas no cubrían esa parte. Tentado, se sienta al borde de la cama y sonríe de lado.

—Si no te volteas, puede que te avergüences más —dijo como si nada—. O puede ser que yo lo disfrute.

—No creo que haya algo más a vergonzante que esto.

—Mmm... —murmura mirando la parte descubierta, sonrió de lado. Luego miro la puerta por unos segundos y volvió su mirada a la de Sakura—. Hey, creo que deberíamos...

—No.

—Pero ni siquiera te he dicho nada —dijo el Uchiha.

—No importa —Sakura ladeo el rostro para verlo. Una sonrisa de felicidad adornaba su rostro—. Ahora estoy feliz.

Sasuke la miro sin creer que Sakura tuviese esa expresión, cerró sus ojos mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza murmurando que se veía linda. Sintió más deseo de tocar aquella parte que había visto.

—Espero que mi novia no se enfade —murmura Sasuke al querer tocar su piel.

Sakura abrió los ojos de sorpresa, se sienta sobre sus rodillas con una mirada de incredulidad.

—¿T-tienes novia? —pregunta desilusionada y dolida, por un momento pensó que Sasuke era soltero. Pero al parecer no, sin embargo... Le dijo que la amaba ¿no?.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza creyendo lo que Sakura pensaba.

—Es mi niña adorada —sonrió de lado acercándose rápidamente a ella. Le agarró con su mano sus cachetes, eso hizo que la boca de Sakura quedará como de pico—. ¿Acaso no te dije que lo eras?

Sakura se sorprendió por sus palabras, ¿ella era su novia?

—A menos que quieras ser mi prometida... Aunque aquí entre nos prefiero esposa —murmura Sasuke besándola sin apartar su mano del rostro.

La pelirrosa se sonrojo levemente ante si insinuación, él quería casarse con ella. ¿Por qué?.

Correspondió un poco al beso antes de que el Uchiha hablará.

—Porque me gustas, me encantas y me fascinas —dijo Sasuke separándose de ella un poco y dándole un beso rápido. Sakura parpadeo dos veces dándole una mirada dulce—. Hoy serás mi novia, mañana mi prometida y pasado mañana mi esposa.

—Eh... Para ahí, Sasuke-kun —dijo con voz chillona. Le apartó las manos y lo miro con el ceño fruncido—. No me pediste que fuera tu novia.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia? —pregunta interrumpiéndola.

Un tic nervioso salto en la frente de la pelirrosa. ¿Así de simple lo hacía?

—No te la voy a poner fácil, Sasuke-kun —dijo melosa la ojijade. El Uchiha se desconcertó al ver que Sakura le sonrió de forma coqueta.

—¿Enserio? —susurra arrimándose contra ella, la pelirrosa parpadeo ante su acercamiento.

—Si, y aléjate más —se hizo más para atrás y lo miro con advertencia.

—Oh, lo siento. Pero olvidas que soy tu niño consentido y tomo ese privilegio... Dulzura —le giño el ojo con una sonrisa sexy en sus labios. Sakura lo miro de mala pero aún así no lo apartó cuando se acerco a que ella lo abrazara.

Sasuke se recostó casi encima de ella, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de ella, presando su brazo por la estrecha cintura de ella y suspirando sobre su piel descubierta para luego sonreír de lado.

—Creo que es hora de dormir, niño mimado —lo último lo dijo con burla, no pudo evitar la sonrisa divertida cuando él alzó la cabeza para a verla. Y hacer un leve puchero antes de esbozar una sonrisa de lado.

—Si duermes conmigo...

—No —negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

—Pero no haré nada malo —aseguró quejoso de que ella no accediera.

—Eres un pervertido, y los pervertidos no deben de estar con niñas inocentes como yo —alardeo girando su rostro a un lado entornando los ojos al escuchar el quejido por parte del ojinegro.

—Pronto no lo serás —susurro audible antes de sonreír de forma retorcida al conseguir que Sakura se sonrojara violentamente ante su insinuación.

La pelirrosa empezó a balbuceo cosas incoherentes antes de que empezará a removerse en su lugar.

Sasuke gruño al sentir los pequeños senos de Sakura pegarse contra su torso.

Con suma rapidez se incorpora sobre la cama frotándose la cara con su mano. Sería difícil para él contenerse en con tocar el cuerpo de su reciente novia, y es que, demonios. La chica era su tentación, como si fuese Adán tentado de tomar el fruto prohibido, en este caso sería Sakura y quién lo tienta son sus hormonas.

La ojijade se quedó quieta sobre su cama, temiendo en que sus acciones hicieran molestar al azabache. Trago grueso conteniendo las lágrimas al notar que Sasuke suspiraba.

El Uchiha nuevamente se froto el rostro antes de echarse sobre ella en cuatro.

—Está tentando al diablo, Sa-ku-ra —susurro contra su oreja, la pelirrosa se estremeció ante el contacto y reprimió un jadeo.

Acto seguido, le dio un escaso beso en los labios para después quitarse sobre ella y bajarse de la cama.

Sakura se sentó en su lugar teniendo un intenso sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Iré a dormir, será mejor por el momento —comento acariciando su cabello, lenta y perezosamente.

—Era una broma, nunca quise ofenderte —susurró disculpándose de cierto modo.

Él sonrió enternecido, y pensar que se perdió esa mirada y esos gestos por cinco tortuosos años.

—No me ofendiste —aseguró tocándole la nariz con su dedo para después darle un beso ahí—, pero no quiero forzarte a nada.

El corazón de Sakura se desboco y latió de forma frenética al escuchar sus palabras. La estaba respetando, tanto como a ella y su relación. Eso quería decir que en realidad todo iba serio, más de lo que ella imagino.

La alegría la abrumo haciendo que sonriera de oreja a oreja dejando ver su evidente entusiasmo.

—Hoy puedes dormí conmigo —lo jalo de su brazo para que se sentará en la cama.

Empero, él negó con la cabeza sonriendo levemente en forma de disculpa.

—No confío en mis manos, podría hacerte algo... —murmuro con picardía en su rostro.

Sakura sospeso sus palabras, y no temió ante sus insinuaciones. Ella estaba en una edad donde sus hormonas andaban alocadas y requerían salir, pero no quería que pronto Sasuke la ultrajara quitándole la virginidad, pero al menos podría... Manosearla.

Despejó esos pensamientos, tenía que apoyar la decisión de Sasuke, él quería una relación sana y con respeto mutuo, y ella le ayudaría para que eso fuera realidad.

Hasta que los dos no se contuvieran y sospechaba que sería demasiado pronto.

¦o¦o¦

—Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun —sonrió levemente. Después de darle un beso escaso en los labios, salió de la habitación de invitados.

El Uchiha no pudo evitar bajar su vista a la retaguardia de su pelirrosa, y es que, demonios. Estaba tentado a darle un par de apretones a esos pedazos de carne, pero se contuvo a sus deseos lascivos.

Se dejo caer sobre su espalda contra la cama y cerró lentamente los ojos.

Repaso las cosas por hacer al día siguiente.

1) Llevar a Mekubi al mejor hospital, para que evaluaran nuevamente y esperar un diagnóstico, y comprar medicinas.

2) Obligar a su pequeña novia a renunciar al trabajo. Ya que estando él ahí no tenía porque preocuparse por el dinero.

3) Averiguar sobre ese tal Orochimaru, y si en dado caso, sacarlo a patadas de esa casa.

Sonrió ante sus últimos pensamientos sádicos.

…

 _ ***sonrisa socarrona***_

 _ **Si aquí termina esto, no quise alargarlo, no me gustó como quedó lo demás, así que se los dejo a la imaginación el final.**_

 _ **Si, soy mala. Ódienme si lo desean :3.**_

 _ **Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer, querido lector.**_

 _ **¡Alela-chan fuera!**_


End file.
